Amy's Merry Christmas
by Mandapolia13
Summary: Christmas is coming up and Amy has her Christmas list ready. But what happens when Sonic finds it? Oneshot. My 3 fic.


Well, this is a story devoted to Sonic and Amy. It's my third fic, and I have to say it's got to be some of my best work yet. Some of you may hate it but I personally like this story. This story is a one shot. Hope you like it.

**Sonic-15**

**Amy-12**

Amy quickly ran over to the mail box and put a small green letter inside.

"Hope you get this letter Santa! I've been a really good girl this year!" Amy yelled to the sky. Then she quickly ran inside. Sonic sped through town trying to get home before dark. He passed by Amy's house, and noticed a small red flag out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and checked to see if anyone was around and quietly opened the small box.

"Looks like Amy's sending something." Sonic said. He opened the letter to see a list.

"What kind of letter is this?" Sonic asked himself.

"It's a list." His eyes trailed along the letter.

Santa for Christmas, I would like…

_1.A radio. Or maybe a stereo?_

_2. A new celphone. (Turns out my other one wasn't water proof.)_

_3.Clothes, and lot's of them! (I'm a size 11.)_

_4. A new pair of red boots. (Mine don't look red anymore, they look brown!)_

_5. And most importantly… _

Sonics eyes turned wide as he read the last 4 words.

_A kiss from Sonic._

"She wants me to ki- kiss her?!" Sonic screamed.

"Christmas is only a few days away, maybe I can do something nice for her." Sonic said.

Sonic folded the letter and sped off. As he unfolded the letter, his eyes scanned over it just to refresh his mind.

"Amy wants a stereo, I'll give her a stereo!" He opened his wallet to find more than enough money he needed.

"Maybe I'll be able to get her everything she wants." He ran to the nearest store and found a stereo under budget.

"I got her a celphone, a stereo, a new pair of red boots, and a lot of clothes. And luckily I have 72 dollars left. Maybe I can get myself something. You know what? I think I will! Sonic bought himself a small, small, small television. I now have 5 dollars left, and there is no way I'm gonna be able to pay rent anymore, now that I've almost gone into complete bankruptcy. But I feel good about myself. He walked outside feeling the cool chill of winter down his neck. As he ran out of the parking lot, small white balls fell from the sky.

"This winters gonna be fun mommy!" A small echidna told his mother.

"It sure does! How about, when we get home, if there's enough snow, we could make a snow-man!" The mother cheerfully replied.

"Yippee! That sounds like fun!" The echidna replied.

"A snow man?" Sonic said.

"Looks like Amy's gonna have a snow man." He ran home, quickly wrapping the presents. It was the day before Christmas and he still had so much to do. As midnight fell Sonic put his presents in a small bag and hurried into Amy's chimney._ I'll kill her! I might get 2 degree burns! And sliding down this chimney is really starting to hurt!_ As he finally made it to the bottom, the room was silent. He stared at Amy's tree in gaze. The plant stood at 11 feet at the least, maybe taller. He quickly placed the presents under the tree and went to her bathroom. He stayed for the rest of the night in there.

"No way!" Amy's screams came from the living room.

"I got every single thing I wanted! Right down to the stereo!"

"Have a good Christmas?" Sonic asked walking out of the bathroom.

"So- Sonic?" Amy whimpered. Sonic walked over to her.

"I'm sure you're having one of the greatest." Sonic said running his hands through her hair.

"Not everything." Amy whispered.

"I can change that." Sonic said placing his lips on hers. Amy's eyes turned wide. His arms stroked her waists, while Amy's arms hung around his neck. Their tongues seemed to be dancing together before Amy broke away.

"But… why?" Amy asked.

"To tell you the truth, I read your letter to Santa." Sonic said.

"So, you gave me all this stuff… not Santa?" Amy whispered.

"Yeah, not Santa." Sonic answered.

"You're right Sonic, this is the best gift ever."


End file.
